Valter
, Walter |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Moonstone |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: The Fall of Renais (fought in Chapter 15: Scorched Sand) |class =Wyvern Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tōru Ōkawa English Imari Williams }} Valter is a boss character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Also known as the Moonstone, he is the third strongest general in Grado's Imperial army, both in the past and the present. Profile Valter is a sadistic Wyvern Knight who wields his Lance with unsurpassed skill and strength. He was part of the Imperial Three alongside Duessel and Glen; however, he was eventually fired by the Emperor for the mistreatment of innocents and slaughtering of surrendered opponents. When Vigarde was revived by the Dark Stone, Lyon reinstated him as a general alongside Caellach and Riev. The support conversations with Duessel and Cormag reveal that Valter was a more "modest" man (as Duessel puts it), still arrogant, but not as psychotic as he came to be. However, in an unspecified battle, Valter broke his lance, and somehow managed to acquire Duessel's cursed lance. As it was used inappropriately (Duessel states that it can only be used when madness rules the world), Valter became corrupted by the lance, with his desire for violence greatly increasing. This would eventually cause his firing from the Imperial Three. Valter is present during the siege of Castle Renais, in which he and 4 Wyvern Rider sentries patrolled the area. He spots Eirika and Seth escaping from the castle. He then proceeds to attack Seth, giving him a serious wound in his arm. Seth and Eirika then run to the Renais-Frelia border area, where Valter tells his sentries to let them go, so that he can savour the hunt. In Chapter 5x, Valter is seen speaking with his adjutant Tirado. Tirado has a plan to capture Ephraim; leave the castle lightly guarded with a few soldiers, and surround them when he and his band seize the castle. Valter allows Tirado to carry this plan out, and when the rebels seize the castle, the trap has already been sprung. Valter confronts Ephraim and demands him to "grovel" like a dog to be spared. Much to his surprise and anger, Ephraim and his men break out of the trap. In Ephraim's route Valter is seen at Bethroen, where he has Selena return to the capital after relaying news that the Emperor suspects her of treason. Mildly annoyed that they haven't started the battle yet, he leaves the Ranger Beran to finish Duessel and his group off before heading towards Carcino, where he kills Glen. In Eirika's route Valter confronts Glen, accusing him of being a traitor after the latter lets Eirika and Innes pass to Caer Pelyn. Valter states that he opposes peace and wants an endless war, dueling and killing Glen. He later has his two accompanying soldiers chase after Glen's wyvern. Valter brings Glen's mangled corpse to Cormag and states that Eirika killed him. An enraged Cormag heads to Hamill Canyon to avenge his brother. However, upon seeing that Eirika is not who Valter portrayed her as, Cormag defects and joins her group so that he may kill Valter. Valter is later seen in the Jehanna plains where he and Caellach attempt to kill the Renais siblings. On Eirika's route, should Cormag confront Valter, Valter taunts him, believing him to be just as weak as his brother. On Ephraim's route, Valter does not mention killing Glen, instead simply accusing Cormag of being a traitor. Regardless, he falls in the ensuing battle. In Creature Campaign, Valter is unlocked by beating the seventh floor of the Lagdou Ruins. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats |-|Normal/Playable= |-|Hard= * 48 in Ephraim's mode Growth Rates |80% |40% |55% |50% |15% |20% |20% |} Overall Valter's stats are not as high as the characters recruitable from the story, but he can still be a passable unit in Creature Campaign. However, his luck is very low, and his skill and speed stats are only average, so he might have problems hitting or dodging. Despite this, he has a good amount of HP to soak up a few enemy attacks, along with having a second Fili Shield to deflect arrows. So while he is not the best of characters, all he needs is a bit of attention towards that luck rating in order to help him with his weaknesses. When fighting against Valter as a boss, it is important to remember that his class possesses the skill "Pierce." There is a reasonable chance that his attacks will inflict more damage than what the battle calculations suggest, and this chance cannot be mitigated through luck, supports, or the use of the Hoplon Guard the player likely obtained from Caellach. His Fili Shield can technically be stolen, leaving him heavily exposed to archers, but doing so requires the use of Rennac or a well-raised Colm. Thieves with a speed below 17 or, in hard mode, 18 need not apply. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Dark Moonstone :''One of Grado's six generals. Cruelty intoxicates him. Known as Moonstone. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance New Moon }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance New Moon }} Skills Quotes ''The Sacred Stones'' :Valter/The Sacred Stones Quotes ''Heroes'' :Valter/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Valter is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In Cormag and Duessel's A support, Duessel reveals that his family heirloom, a Cursed Lance that can drive its wielder into madness, amplified Valter's bloodthirsty ways when he grabbed it after his own lance broke. While Duessel claims he was never innocent, Valter was nowhere nearly as violent as he was before that incident. **His depiction in Heroes has him wielding this lance. *In the Japanese version of his battle conversation with Cormag in Ephraim's route, his last line is completely different from the English version. He instead expresses amusement at Cormag's previous line, then wonders aloud whether Cormag would be more entertaining than Glen, hinting at Glen's fate (which is only seen in Eirika's route and is not mentioned anywhere else in Ephraim's route). *The unused opening narration line for Eirika's version of Scorched Sand mentions that Valter routed the reinforcements from Rausten. *Before the battle in The Fall of Renais, Valter will battle Seth. Although Valter has 17 Attack Speed (or 18 in Hard Mode), and Seth only has 12, Valter can't double attack Seth. *Valter shares his English voice actor, Imari Williams, with Benny and Fuga from Fates. Gallery Valter Heroes.png|Artwork of Valter from Fire Emblem Heroes by PenekoR. Valter Fight.png|Artwork of Valter from Fire Emblem Heroes by PenekoR. Valter Skill.png|Artwork of Valter from Fire Emblem Heroes by PenekoR. Valter Damaged.png|Artwork of Valter from Fire Emblem Heroes by PenekoR. File:B18-099R artwork.png|Artwork of Valter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tomohide Takaya. B18-099R.png|Valter as a Wyvern Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:ValterFE8.gif|Valter's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:TSSComic5.jpg|Valter as he appears in The Sacred Stones comic. FEH 2nd anniversary PenekoR.png|Fire Emblem Heroes Second Anniversary art by PenekoR. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters